


I must be dreaming

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [9]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, finally some good fucking content, murder witness/murderer to friends to lovers, thats a tag that exists now, the tags make this seem edgy but it has a good ending trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: For the lookout, this felt like either a dream or a nightmare, he couldn't tell which.





	I must be dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Finally,,,I actually write something/finish one of my wips. I don't remember how I started shipping sk/lookout but I love them and this is lowkey a rewrite of something I never finished. This is the most I've written this month :^) writers block yknow.

Danger was in the cold air of the night, but James ignored it. That was probably a stupid decision on his part, but he didn’t care. James hid in the bush, watching and waiting, like a small and weak animal checking for predators. A man with a gun walked by the area he was watching. He had dark hair and wore a dark suit, could be a member of the mafia, he thought. The man seemed like he was looking for someone, he looked at the numbers on the houses nearby and kept walking. That was when James noticed a shadow-y figure stalking the man as well.

Before he could process what was happening, The figure leaped out of the dark and attacked the man, pinning him down on the hard ground, taking the man’s gun and throwing it to the side. The killer silenced the man with his hand as he dragged the knife on his skin, leaving cuts. He stabbed the mafioso in the chest, making a pool of blood, staining his shirt in a bright, beautiful red. The killer smiled at the work he did, the mafioso now dead and drenched with blood.

The killer ripped an eye out of the dead mafioso’s socket, blood staining his gloved hands. He reached for the other one but stopped himself when he heard a barely audible gasp nearby. He put the eye in the pocket of his coat and headed towards the sound. He reached into the bush to feel something human-like. He grabbed it’s arm and pulled it out to reveal the scared lookout, who was frozen with fear like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“P-Please, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll keep this a secret, just let me go!” The lookout begged for his life.

“Hmm…” The serial killer thought, his grip still tight around James’s wrist. “I think I’ll let you go for now. Don’t think about telling anyone about this, or you will regret it.” 

“I won’t” James promised. 

“Good.” The killer smiled, his grip slightly loosening. “This won’t be the last time we see each other. We’ll be seeing each other very soon I can tell...The name is Dustin by the way, just for your ears only.”

“See you later, James.” Dustin said as he let go of James and walked away.

“Wait! How do you know my name?” James asked, but Dustin didn’t answer, he only kept walking into the night.

…

James woke up late the next morning. He thought that maybe, just maybe, the events of last night were just some weird dream. But a blood stained note on the front porch told him otherwise. This was all very real yet felt so dream like...or nightmare like, was a better way to put it.

“I’ll be over around 8 pm. Get ready, and dont even think of telling anyone about this. See you ;)” the note read. James knew it was from the strange killer from last night. Who else could it be after all?

7pm rolled around, and James felt sick to his stomach with nervousness. A part of him wanted to break his promise, and tell somebody. But he knew it would end badly. Another part wanted to run away, but he had a feeling he still wouldn’t be safe. But a part deep down was curious to see where this could go. James took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

Eventually the clock rolled to 7:59 pm. He would be here soon. Just as James thought that, an unknown pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” A familiar voice made his heart skip a beat.

“Dustin…” James said as he took a deep breath in.

“It’s me.” He uncovered his eyes. James saw Dustin in a better lighting now. Dustin had messy chocolate brown hair that looked like a hurricane blew threw it. His dark forest green eyes had dark circles under them. On his pale face was a wide chesire cat like grin. 

“How did you find my house?” James asked.

“I know all sorts of things.” Dustin paused. “We are similar in that way, isn’t that right?”

“So...you know about that…” James awkwardly muttered. James hoped nobody would find out about his secret “hobby” of stalking people. It started out as a morbid curiosity, it was a part of his job as a lookout to watch the town at night after all, but it spiraled out of control. He couldn’t stop himself from spying on people.

“Enough about that though. Let’s get to know each other.” Dustin pulled him out if his thoughts.

“Uhh..There’s not much to know about me.” James awkwardly said. He was never very good at introducing himself to people.

“Well, I know one of your hobbies, stalking people in the bushes is an interesting hobby.”

“I don’t-” James tried to defend himself but was struggling to. “I just...I’m just making sure nothing bad happens at night, y’know, trying to protect the town.”

“Well, you can’t tell anyone, remember?”

“I know.”

“You could join me, but that’s not really your style, is it?” Dustin said.

“I can’t just...kill someone. That’s wrong and I could never get away with it.” James said.

“That’s unfortunate.” Dustin muttered. “I was hoping you could be my partner in crime.”

“But don’t worry, I’ll spare you.” Dustin reassured. “You’ll be safe.” James could feel Dustin’s gloved hand holding onto his. “If anyone tries to hurt you, they will regret it.” those words sent a shiver down James’s spine.

The rest of the night was spent alone with the serial killer on the couch, talking about different things. The lookout didn’t know how to feel about him. He was definitely shady but a part of James wanted to trust him. It was weird to say that his only friend was the serial killer, but he was glad he was his friend. 

They were just friends, he told himself. He shouldn’t be catching feelings for someone who could easily kill you as well, but he was a fool. The serial killer made him feel a warm feeling inside his chest he never felt before...he liked it.


End file.
